


Worth the While

by DoctorsOrders



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Come Inflation, Established Relationship, Excessive Amounts of Come, Knotting, Light Choking, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Omega James T. Kirk, Omega Verse, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Self-Lubrication, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Switching, so much sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorsOrders/pseuds/DoctorsOrders
Summary: As far as Jim's concerned, the antidote to a painfully boring day is copious amounts of sex with your very willing Alpha. Bones does not disagree.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 16
Kudos: 206





	Worth the While

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!! I'm choosing to break my unintentional hiatus with my favorite: graphic PWP omegaverse, because why the hell not?

It took all of Jim’s composure not to jog back to their cabin at the end of his shift. No need to cause a panic, captain running through the halls would send a bad message. The only thing keeping him at a brisk walk was the knowledge that if he looked out of the ordinary, someone might stop him, and that would be so much worse. Jim _ached_. The need amplified with every step. Empty, empty, _empty_.

It had been an excruciatingly boring shift. It wasn’t as though Jim wanted a conflict every day, but hours and hours at warp with nothing on the view screen was just so dull. No astroids to look at, no nebulas to observe. It wasn’t Jim’s fault that his mind had drifted to Bones. It certainly wasn’t his fault his body reacted the way it did, becoming slick with want when he thought about the swell of Bones’ ass, or the way his hands felt around Jim’s waist. And it _definitely_ wasn’t his fault that his brain helpfully conjured up the other night’s events to fill the tedious hours.

Jim had needed to excuse himself partway through his shift and have the ready-room replicator make him a new pair of briefs, because the first pair had been totally ruined by his daydreaming. If not for knowing how much shit he’d catch for it later, he’d have abandoned the Bridge an hour ago.

He wanted Bones to fuck him now—preferably the second he walked through the door. He needed his Alpha to make him feel centered and full. As much as he tried to subvert the typical needy omega stereotype in public, he loved nothing more than submitting to Bones. He couldn’t be faulted when Bones looked like he did.

The door lock hadn’t even clicked before Jim was tugging off his boots. “Computer: silence all non-emergency alerts until further notice.” The computer confirmed his request and Jim continued stripping at a breakneck pace.

“How was the Bridge?” Bones called outfrom the bedroom.

  
Just his voice made Jim’s stomach flip. He walked into their bedroom, stark naked, hoping the look in his eyes was more ‘fuck me’ than frantic.

“Need you,” Jim’s voice came out dripping like honey.

Bones looked up, doing a double take before letting out a low whistle. “Your heat come early?”

Jim shook his head unnecessarily. Bones would have already known if that was the case.

“Then what?” he prodded. The tips of Bones’ teeth showed under his upturned lip.

“ _Want_ you.”

Bones gave him an apprising look. “Greedy little whore,” he said, each sound deliberate as he watched Jim’s reaction.

The words hit him like a physical force and Jim shivered. Bones’ grin widened.

“I want it rough,” Jim said, staring him down.

“When don’t you?”

“Be mean.”

“Careful what you ask for, omega,” Bones warned, standing up.

“Fuck me,” Jim pouted. His full lips mirrored his perky pink cockhead glistened from under the foreskin.

“Just wait a goddamn minute,” Bones said, flicking the mag-closure of his uniform pants open while Jim pulled up the hem of his blue shirt.

“ _Bones_ ,” Jim whined.

He placed both hands on Jim’s cheeks and petted him gently, “you’re such a slut,” he said affectionately.

Jim grinned, too turned on to be sheepish. “Want your cock, Alpha, _please_.”

“Look who remembered his manners,” Bones chuckled as let Jim pull his shirt over his head.

Jim kissed him deeply as he pushed his hands into Bones’ underwear to urge them off with the pants. Bones took the opportunity to give Jim’s cock a gentle stoke and Jim moaned into his mouth.

“You’re gonna wait until I say you can come, that clear?” Bones whispered, his lips still so close it made Jim’s own buzz.

“What if I can’t?”

“You’ll do it.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Jim answered. His stomach flipped excitedly.

Bones sat on the bed with his legs splayed slightly apart, framing his thick, beautiful cock, and patted his thigh. Jim climbed onto his lap, not needing to be told twice.

Coating two fingers with Jim’s slick he pushed inside him easily. “So open…you’ve been wet all day haven’t you?”

Jim sighed happily, “couldn’t stop thinking about you.”

“I should just finger you until you’re crying for it,” Bones mused squeezing Jim’s cock absently.

“Don’t tease me,” Jim panted.

“Want me to stretch you all?” Bones asked, serious now, searching Jim’s face for any hint of hesitation. Jim shook his head fervently. Bones pulled his fingers out and took a palmful of slick to cover his cock. “Alright, darlin’, if you insist.”

Bones scooted back slightly, taking Jim with him. He urged Jim’s hips up before holding his cock steady for Jim to take at his own pace. Jim’s cock jerked when he felt Bones at his entrance, wet and warm. He knew better than to take him all at once, but _fuck_ he wanted to, to just relax his thighs and let gravity pull him down. Instead he held his cheeks open and lowered himself slowly, inch by inch, onto Bones as he moaned appreciably.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Bones praised.

Jim’s heart skipped a stupid beat and swelled with an unwarranted amount of pride. He loved commendation, but he also loved when Bones dominated the shit out of him, a maddening combination, but Bones always knew how to strike just the right balance. God, Jim fucking loved him.

Fully seated, Jim squeezed and his muscles met the delicious resistance of Bones’ cock. Stretched and full Jim finally felt the calm he’d been pining after. The pressure made Bones growl and Jim felt it from his chest. _Finally_. He’d die for this feeling. He wrapped his arms around Bones’ neck, and sighed in contentment.

“So you spent the whole day dripping wet, scenting, wishing I was fucking you?”

“Yeah.”

“My little slut,” Bones said, massaging a thumb against Jim’s nipple.

Jim gasped, “ _yours_.”

“How does anyone get anything done with you around?”

“They know you’d end them if they touch me.”

Bones breathed a laugh, continuing to play with Jim’s chest. “Look at me.”

Jim’s heart pounded, he loved when Bones took that tone. He picked his head up, leaning back.

“Move.”

Jim hesitated, more to see what Bones would do than for any real reason.

“ _Move_ , omega,” Bones said with an authority that caused Jim to bear down involuntarily.

Jim obeyed, it was difficult from this position, but he did his best lifting up just a couple inches before sliding back down. He kept his gaze fixed with Bones’.

“Did you spend all day wanting me or not, slut?” he urged.

_Fuck_ , Jim loved the word. The way it bled affection every time the shape traced Bones’ mouth.

Bones dug his nails into the swell of Jim’s hip. “Again.”

He moaned as he complied, rolling his hips weakly. Bones’ cock filled him so completely, thick enough that every movement lit up Jim’s prostate. When Bones fucked him he sometimes felt as though he could feel colors. Just as he felt like he was finding a pace he could work with Bones yanked his hips, causing his cock to pop out. Jim started to protest but before he could make a sound Bones threw him to the bed. Jim laughed breathlessly and Bones crawled on top of him.

“You’re gonna let me fuck you right,” Bones said, teeth glistening.

“ _Yes_ , Alpha,” Jim promised as he felt another gush of slick at his hole. Bones could fuck him any way he wanted, as long as he was back inside him.

As if on cue, Bones pushed back in, thrusting fast and deep. He felt claimed, and so divinely good. His cock throbbed, neglected between them, and Jim loved the all consuming pleasure, coupled with the need for more. Jim whined, throwing his arm over his eyes.

“Look at me,” Bones ordered.

Jim whimpered still hiding his face. He wasn’t sure he could look at Bones and not come. Jim knew it was too early to even consider begging for that.

“You look at me while I’m fucking you, omega.”

Bones pried his arm away, pinning his wrist on the bed next to Jim’s head. Jim swallowed and turned his gaze upwards, enough to see the hunger in Bones’ eyes. He looked like he was going to eat Jim whole. Part of it was for show, because he knew how Jim liked to be dominated, but Jim knew that part of it was his smell. His scent pushed Bones to an amazing level of aggression he’d be too reserved for normally.

“This what you wanted?” Bones asked, half taunt, half genuine.

“Y-yesss,” Jim moaned the word until it was just a string of sound.

He could feel the swell of Bones’ knot, pushing insistently at this hole with every thrust. Jim wanted it inside him, couldn’t wait to feel the hot pulsing bulge that accompanied his favorite feeling in the universe. Jim felt drugged as he laid under his Alpha fucking him into the bed while he forgot his own name.

Finally, and with no warning, Bones broke pace, giving the extra push as the knot popped inside Jim’s wet, desperate hole. Jim felt the fiery static that rushed his whole body as he adjusted.

Bones had a big knot, _huge_ in fact. Jim hadn’t been with anyone else who got that big. Their first time Bones had insisted Jim take a relaxer and it had still almost been too much for him. It was thrilling, just this side of too much was what Jim craved. After the initial shock, Jim flat out loved it, loved being stretched so exquisitely tight that his hole spasmed. So full that he thought, just for a moment, that he might break. Jim knew that made him a slut and he didn’t care one bit. He’d never been embarrassed of his love for cock. Bones didn’t seem bothered by Jim’s insatiability. He not-so-secretly loved that Jim could take it.

Jim found himself gasping for air as Bones came, painting his insides with seed. His ass throbbed as he clenched, knowing the pressure would prolong the orgasm. Jim made the move to reach for his cock but Bones was faster, pinning it to the bed as well.

“Did I say, you could come?” Bones snarled, breathing raggedly.

“No?” Jim whispered.

“No, I did not,” Bones said, with a hint of something feral, “no one cares if an omega slut gets to come so you’re gonna wait until you’re good and full, and I decide I’m done with you.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Jim agreed, even as his cock jerked against Bones’ stomach. How? Jim wasn’t sure, but he’d try his damnest to obey his Alpha.

Bones released Jim’s wrists, instead wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling them both upwards. The knot inside Jim throbbed, pulled against Jim’s taunt hole as Bones sat back on his knees, Jim’s legs piled uselessly to either side of him.

Bones kissed him hard, sucking Jim’s lower lip as he squeezed the arteries on Jim’s neck. Jim clung to his shoulders, kissing him back, relishing the floating serenity that accompanied Bones’ grip. Jim couldn’t say how long they stayed like that, all he knew was just as he was about to tap out, Bones released his hold. As the blood rushed back to Jim’s brain the tingling feeling consuming his body ebbed. His head lolled to Bones’ shoulder, taking long, deliberate breaths.

“Okay?” Bones asked quietly, rubbing gentle circles against his neck.

“Mmmm,” Jim agreed, his cock dripping precum between them.

For a few moments, Bones played with him nonchalantly, swirling his finger over the wet tip, every movement amplified. “You’re gonna do some of the work now,” Bones said, slapping Jim’s ass with enough force to make him jump. Bones’ knot had shrunk enough to slide out of Jim, but his cock remained firm and thick.

Jim could feel the cum barely contained inside him by Bones’ cock, it felt heavy and good and Jim wanted Bones to breed him like that over and over. Jim put his arms back around Bones’ neck for stability and did his best to fuck himself.

“Like you mean it,” Bones said, assisting Jim’s movement with his hands on Jim’s ass.

Jim tried, he fucking _tried_ , but felt too blissed to give it a proper go. It was all so much, and he wanted desperately to come. Surely, Bones knew he could keep fucking him afterwards. The build-up today had been exhausting.

“ _Please_ , Bones?” Jim asked, giving his hips an extra swivel for good measure.

Bones’ hand smacked his weeping cock sharply and Jim wailed.

“You said you wanted me to be mean,” Bones whispered low in his ear.

“Y-yeah.”

“So you’re gonna wait, because if it wasn’t me, you’d just go around begging for _anyone_ willing to knot you.”

Jim let out a shaky breath in response. Bones wasn’t wrong, he’d been a cockslut long before they’d mated.

“Do you _want_ someone else?”

“No, Alpha.” Jim gulped, “use me.”

Bones leaned in and lapped at Jim’s pebbled nipped. Jim swore and lost his rhythm, finding himself once again flush on Bones’ cock, he felt the barest curve of the knot reforming. He rocked in place, clenching and unclenching as Bones sucked at the tender flesh. Jim’s nails scrapped against the skin on Bones’ back, trying to find away to keep himself in place. Jim’s nipples had always been unfairly sensitive and a fresh spill of precum bubbled out of his cock.

When Bones relented, Jim was shaking. Jim was sure the next touch to his cock would undo him, no matter what Bones wanted. He tried to move so he wasn’t quiet so flush against Bones’ belly, but it was a hopeless task. Bones pulled him up, forcing his knot from Jim before it tied them, clearly not ready to give him up yet.

“How’s my pretty whore doing?” Bones asked mirth filling his words as he watched Jim’s obvious struggle to keep himself together.

Jim could only whine pathetically. Bones urged Jim’s hips up higher so he could get the leverage to thrust into him. and Jim felt the knot slap into him with every move, waiting to be swallowed up yet again. He loved the way Bones filled him, loved how rough he was. Bones knew just how Jim liked it. He scrapped his nails down Bones’ smooth back, knowing it would leave marks and Bones growled, nipping at Jim’s jaw.

He wanted it to always be like this, just this overwhelming torrent of feeling. Just his Alpha fucking him like the rest of the world was forgotten. Jim didn’t know what he wanted more, Bones’ knot or his own release. Both seem equally urgent. His knot expanded to it’s full size at a rapid pace, Bones still fucking him as it did, it caught on his rim one last time before Bones pushed in flush, his hips stuttering to a stop.

The knot throbbed inside him and Jim’s cock jumped. Bones felt it against his stomach and laughed, “Eager little omega, you love how that feels don’t you?”

“Yes,” Jim gasped between tiny whimpers. It was rhetorical of course, but Jim knew Bones liked it when Jim talked while his head was spinning.

“I’m going to make you beg for it next time, darlin’, make you beg for me to knot you.”

Jim threw his head back, presenting his neck as an answer. As if Jim didn’t beg _constantly_. Bones loved it, couldn't help his fondness no matter how much he tried to keep up the snarl.

“You’ll beg, won’t you sweetheart?”

“Love your knot, love how you fill me up,” Jim whined as he canted his hips, trying to figure out a way to get Bones further inside him.

“Of course you do, you absolutely shameless slut.”

Jim tried to bite back a moan as Bones dragged his teeth down Jim’s neck. He wondered if this was what would push him over the edge. He wondered how he was still holding back.

“Do it,” he whispered. _God please,_ he wanted Bones’ teeth in his throat.

Bones held Jim’s hips down as he thrust as deep as he could go, forcing the knot further inside and making Jim cry out. Jim’s nails dug into Bones’ taunt biceps.

“If you come right now, I’m going to be _real_ unhappy,” Bones said as he licked over his mark on Jim’s neck.

Jim steeled himself, waiting, trying to calm his breathing before he felt Bones sink his teeth into the mark. His incisors broke the skin, just barely, and Jim moaned and thrashed, it felt so natural, so right to be connected to his Alpha at so many different points. Bones moaned as the scent gland opened back up, inhaling sharply against Jim’s ravaged neck. His saliva dripped into the wound, sparking and tingling his nerves. At the same moment he felt Bones’ knot throb in his channel. Fuck, it was such an opulent reward for his obedience. 

Jim’s belly had already been tight with the sheer volume inside of him and he whimpered as he felt Bones’ come begin to fill him fuller.

“ _Please_ , Alpha!” Jim cried. His voice cracked with need. He squirmed against Bones, trying feverishly to be good.

“Slutty little omega,” Bones growled as he ran his hand over the swell of Jim’s stomach. “I’m not done with you.”

Jim moaned employing every bit of self restraint he possessed and Bones continued to fuck him. The knot pulling roughly from the inside, far too large to pop out, as Bones rutted into him with the small stretch between the knot and his body. Jim felt like he was breaking, so hopelessly stimulated he could feel his slick gushing out between them.

The longer Jim held back the more he felt like he was going to pass out, better that that disobey, as Bones continued to lick and nip at the mark. He wanted to stay like this forever fully owned by his Alpha, so full he might burst at any moment. A fool’s heaven, and by god Jim was that fool.

Just as Jim felt like he was sliding out of reality, the salty taste of blood flitting across his tongue from biting his own cheek, Bones slid his hand down and tugged at his cock. Jim wasn’t sure if he was dying or if he’d reached a new plane of existance. Bones inside him, around him, his touch electric and all consuming. He needed this more than air.

“Come, now,” Bones urged.

Jim’s eyes rolled back into his head as he relaxed and with a sharp cry he let himself be swept away in his pleasure. His whole body tensed as he jerked against Bones. The pressure inside him drawing forth the orgasm in an overwhelming torrent, so good that Jim’s vision was momentarily obscured, every one of his senses given over to the feeling that consumed him. He felt Bones everywhere and his body jumped with the absolute pleasure of release.

His head had crashed on to Bones’ shoulder and he was whispering in Jim’s ear, adorning his neck with small kisses.

“So good,” was the first thing Jim heard, “so good for me Jim.”

Jim clenched around the knot and felt it still pulsing. Jim wondered how long he could keep Bones’ cum inside him when Bones was finally able to pull out. It was a pointless thought. Jim was so stretched and full that he’d be a dripping mess in no time, ruining the bed like he always did after they fucked. Fuck, he loved it. Jim turned his head to grin at Bones who watched him with an almost overwhelming fondness. Once again, time ran through him like water through a sieve, and for a while he lost himself.

“Can’t believe I ever let you out of this bed,” Bones said, after stretch of silence that was only broken by Jim’s uneven breaths.  
  
“You shouldn’t,” Jim sighed, tracing his fingers along the hollow of Bones’ throat.

“Can’t keep Starfleet’s best captain from the chair,” Bones mused, “even if he is The Federation’s sluttiest omega.”

“I dare you to say that during the next crew debrief,” Jim challenged.

“Don’t tempt me.” Bones laid back, taking Jim down with him.

Jim rested his head on Bones’ chest. It was a bit of a stretch, causing Bones’ knot tug insistently at his entrance. _Fuck_ , it felt good. Even better now that he was completely worn out and throughly used.

Bones cupped his hand gently against Jim’s convex stomach. “Hope you’ve been taking your birth control. You’ve probably taken half your body weight in cum.”

Jim shifted, feeling his slick still dripping between his thighs. “What if I haven’t?” he teased.

“Taken your birth control? Then you better get ready for some big pups,” Bones sighed, running his hand through Jim’s hair, “could be twins just due to amount.”

“You wanna have kids?” Jim heard himself ask.

“If you want.”

“I want six.”

“Not while we’re in space and you’re on a life threatening assessment every other week, we’re not.”

“I don’t really want _six_.”

“Not so much the number hanging me up there, darlin’.”

He looked up at his Alpha. They’d never talked about this, and Jim suddenly felt a tinge of nervousness. “Bones, you’d really want that?”

“We should talk about it—really talk about it—but sure. Yes. Whatever you want,” Bones smiled softly.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Mmm we should fuck like that every night.”

“Not doing that if we have five kids,” Bones said wryly, kissing his cheek. 

Jim laughed, pushing his face away, “you better be keeping up with _your_ birth control too, you animal.”

“Fuck you.”

“Fuck _you_.”

“…fuck me.”

Jim laughed again, settling contented against Bones’ warm chest.

“No Jim. _Fuck_ me.”

“You’re serious?” Jim pouted, “Bones, I’m exhausted, and you’re _still_ inside me.”

“Come on darlin’, you just let me ride you a bit. You don’t have to do anything, just lay there, let me whisper real sweet you to.”

“You could talk sweet like this.”

“I’ll be sweeter if you fuck me.”

Jim couldn’t argue with that, not that he really wanted to. “Fine, but I’m really just gonna lay here, you have to do all the work.”

“How’ll that be different from normal?”

“Why do I even like you?” Jim laughed.

“Bad judgement.”

Jim found Bones’ hand, bringing it to his lips to kiss his way across Bones’ knuckles before lacing it with his own. “Shut up.”

—

“Jim,” Bones said, stirring Jim from his hazy satisfaction.

“Hmm?”

“Gonna flip us over, okay?”

If Jim had it his way, they’d have just fallen asleep like this, but he was a team player. “Sure, yeah.”

Bones rolled them so Jim was on his back. Jim swore he could feel the cum that filled him slosh with the movement.

“Relax,” Bones urged unnecessarily before pulling himself from Jim. Only the barest hint of his knot remained and his cock slid out of Jim’s hole without much resistance.

Jim, on the other hand, whined like a quintessential omega in a porn-holo. The loss of warmth and stability hitting him immediately. The warm splooge dribbling unsteady between this thighs.

Bones exhaled, taking a moment to collect himself. “Goddamn, you’re gorgeous like that.”

Jim blushed despite himself. “Wanna have me again?” he prodded, “Fuck me till I’m so full of your cum I can’t move?”

“Haven’t I already?” Bones asked dryly. He kissed Jim’s knee. “Let me get ready, don’t go anywhere.”

“Ha ha,” he shot back.

Jim lazily coaxed his cock back to hardness, focusing on how tight his belly was. He thought about how undone Bones would look when he came. Jim didn’t get to see it often, usually so wrapped up in his own pleasure he’d miss the moment. He wished he wasn’t quite so tired right now though, this wasn’t something they did often. Alpha domination was a common enough porn category, but neither of them had ever wanted that. But on occasion Bones would get like this, Jim never could tell what set him off. How could Jim do anything but oblige?

“You okay, darlin’?” Bones asked, bringing Jim back to their bedroom.

“Yeah I was just thinking about how you sound when you come, in case I fall asleep before I get to hear it.”

“Such an insufferable brat…” Bones lamented.

“That is not the sweet talk I was promised.”

A grin crept across Bones’ lips as he shook his head. He climbed on the bed, pushing Jim’s thighs down to straddle them. He leaned over, kissing the crook where Jim’s ear met his jaw. “If you fall asleep while you’re inside me, I’m still going to finish.”

“Good.”

“You’re so pretty like this, darlin’,” Bones added before sitting up on his haunches and reaching for Jim’s cock.

Jim had been sporting a half-hard interest until now but swelled to his full size so quickly in Bones’ hand that Jim could have sworn he felt the blood rush from his brain to his groin. He inhaled a short, breathy gasp.

He looked at Jim with a smug satisfaction that Jim would have hated on anyone else, but Bones somehow made it charming. “I love your cock, looks so good with my fingers wrapped around it.”

Bones’ hands always looked good. He kind of loved how small they made his cock look, which was something he knew he couldn’t say without sounding like an idiot. Instead, Jim made a noise of agreement.

Trying not to squirm, he watched as Bones slicked him up. Lube mixed with Bones’ cum, still trickling from Jim’s spent hole. He loved this filthy, used feeling.

“Bones,” Jim said, with what he hoped was at least a sliver of authority.

“Don't even think about it.”

Jim’s stomach flipped and he bit his already swollen lip instead.

Bones took pity and brought himself up to his knees. Slowly, but with no hesitation, he lowed himself onto Jim’s now throbbing cock.

The feeling of Bones around him hit Jim like a sucker punch to the head. Every thought in his mind momentarily obliterated as his cock was enveloped in endless warmth.

“Ohhhhh, darlin’,” he moaned as he inched Jim further inside him.

He would cry if he let himself, Jim mused. He didn’t want to burden Bones with that rush of emotion right then. Instead he focused on breathing. Fuck, he was so glad he’d let Bones convince him this was a good idea; Jim had almost forgotten what it felt like.

“This alright?” Bones asked as he swiveled his hips gently.

“Y-yeah.”

“You smell so good it feels like I’m drunk,” Bones sighed. His thighs flexed as he lifted himself up slightly, thrusting himself on Jim’s cock.

Jim moaned. His empty hole ached for something to squeeze. It was overwhelming and not enough at the same time. It wasn’t fair.

Bones’ thumb circled his nipple. Slowly, almost painfully so, he brushed the pad over the pebbled tip. Jim yelped at sensation.

“Too much!” Jim whined. It hurt like a electric shock…and yet…Jim didn’t hate it. He’d have to keep that in mind for another time. Not tonight where he already felt like he might pass out from stimulation.

“Sorry darlin’,” Bones murmured, “you’re extra sensitive today, huh?”

“‘sokay…”

Now _Jim_ felt drunk. Everything seemed a little fuzzy around the edges. The feeling intensified as Bones leaned back on his hands and fucked himself on Jim’s overstimulated cock. Jim couldn’t _breath_. He managed to keep his eyes open to watch as Bones moved on top of him. His mouth hung open slightly as he focused himself on keeping Jim’s cock inside him while still getting a worthwhile thrust.

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,” Bones said when he finally saw Jim watching him.

“Call me names,” Jim begged.

“I thought you wanted me to be nice.”

“Changed my mind.”

“ _Slut_ ,” Bones whispered, as he continued to roll his hips.

Jim shivered visibly and Bones grinned.

“Bossy omega. Always giving me such a hard time when I’m nothing but good to you.”

“Y-you love it.”

“I _do_ love my little omega slut,” Bones agreed. Jim watched in jealous rapture as Bones stroked his cock. The knot had inflated already, so big that he couldn’t fit a closed hand around it.

Jim’s hole pulsed selfishly and he wondered if he should beg Bones to trade places before he came, even if it meant he’d be full to bursting. But Bones looked so extravagantly content. He threw his head back in a moan as his cock jumped in his hand. It took everything Jim had left in him to hold himself back as Bones tightened around him. To watch as Bones’ hand sped up and his breathing quickened. To appreciate how fucking hot his Alpha looked on top of him as he fell apart.

Bones bounced rhythmically as he played with himself. his thumb massaged the base of his knot. Jim wanted it in his mouth, to suck and nip at the swollen muscle. He wondered if this was how Bones felt every second when the roles were reversed. The arm Bones was using to support himself and for leverage shook with the effort of keeping him upright. The taste of blood bloomed across Jim’s tongue, realizing too late he’d bitten his lip open with the effort of holding himself back.

Bones moaned gutturally as he came. His ass tightened around Jim’s desperate cock and he painted Jim’s chest and neck with a fresh jet of cum. His face was a perfect wreck of ecstasy and anguish, his mouth open and pink. His hand moved languidly on his cock in stark contrast to the force with which it continued to spill the pearly liquid.

As Jim watched him he finally gave in and let his own orgasm howl through him. His cock jerking inside the exquisite tightness that was Bones. Jim gripped the ruined sheets so hard that they pulled free from the mattress. The tears he’d managed to hold back before streamed down his cheeks he didn’t know if he was crying from exhaustion or pleasure and he didn’t care.

  
Breathing heavily, Bones let up the pressure he’d had on his knot, no doubt hoping to lessen the volume of his release. Jim already felt like he’d showered in it.

“ _Fuck_ , Jim,” Bones said, dragging out the words. He ran a sticky hand through his hair before climbing off and laying down beside Jim, cock still hard and dripping like a neglected tap.

Jim nodded, not sure he could say anything that wouldn’t come out as a sob.

“Thank you, darlin’,” Bones added, kissing Jim’s bloodied lip, “I love you so much.” He brushed the tears off Jim’s cheek before kissing him again.

Jim clung to him for a long moment, relieved they’d been together long enough that Bones could tell these tears weren’t a cause for alarm. “Again,” Jim finally managed.

“I love you,” Bones repeated, running his hand over Jim’s sticky, still slightly rounded belly.

“…love you, Alpha,” Jim breathed.

“My perfect omega.” Bones took another deep breath, “I wish you could smell yourself. Your scent mixed with me, it’s enough to make me lose all my good sense.”

“Tell me.”

“It’s enough to make me consider saying your heat came early so I can keep you filthy and tied to this bed for three days.”

Jim smirked, “and what would we do in two weeks when I really had my heat?”

“Shush, I said _consider_.”

“I could wait until the morning to shower, would you like that?”

Bones grinned, “I really would.”

“If there’s a red alert tonight, and I have to show up stinking like sex and pheromones it’s your fucking fault.”

“Whatever you say, captain.”

“Bones, I can barely move. I’m not getting in the shower tonight unless you drag me—that is _not_ a challenge.”

“Isn’t it though?” Bones said with a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> please note that in my a/b/o 'verse:
> 
> all bodies are more or less intersex, all containing both sets of reproductive organs, although omegas are the most likely to get pregnant, it is possible for Alphas and betas as well. Dynamic is a bigger factor than gender.
> 
> an Alpha doesn't go soft immediately after coming, they can go again immediately if the stimulation is kept up, additionally pressure around a knot is a big factor in how much they come. Omegas, on the other hand, function more traditionally with a recovery time.
> 
> \--
> 
> Haven't written in a while, so I hope this is up to snuff.  
> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
